


Joe Chill

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You birthed a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joe Chill

You didn’t expect the mugging to go wrong. You didn’t expect him to try and fight back. He had a kid, and a wife with him for God’s sake. He had to protect them. Had to be thinking of them. What was he even doing?  
You didn’t expect to have to pull the trigger. You never thought you’d have to kill someone. And when you did pull the trigger. When the shots went of, you never expected them to find their mark.  
Three shots you never expected to hit home but did. The man died instantly is what they said in the papers. The woman bled out on the ground.  
You scared. You flipped your lid, and ran, but in the split second before you left the alley way, you looked back. You looked back, and saw their little boy kneeling in their blood, and for a moment. A single moment in space, your eyes met.  
You’re eyes met, and in him you saw a monster being born. A monster you would run from for the rest of your life.


End file.
